Era solo un beso
by magolitaevans
Summary: Dónde Prompto trata de lidiar con la presión de su futuro primer beso y Noctis se burla de lo torpe que puede ser su mejor amigo con un lápiz labial. Ligero shoonen-ai. Esta historia hace parte de un reto Random.


Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy dueña de Final Fantasy XV ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Esta historia hace parte de una serie de retos aleatorios y no debe ser tomada seriamente.

Personaje: Prompto Argentum.

Objeto: Lápiz labial.

Palabra: Callar.

* * *

Aunque es difícil creerlo teniendo en cuenta lo seguro y guapo que es Prompto hoy en día, él solía ser un chico tímido y gordito que creía que no se merecía ser amigo, y mucho menos algo más, del apuesto, fuerte, increíble, guapo, distante, bello, genial y sobre todo hermoso príncipe Noctis (¿ya mencionó que realmente es apuesto?).

Así que como cualquier adolescente haría, un día decidió transformarse a sí mismo para gustarle a su _crush_ , digo, su futuro mejor amigo, porque obviamente eso jamás podría funcionar, ya saben con Noctis prometido con Lunafreya desde que eran niños y él, Prompto, siendo un simple plebeyo. Volviendo al tema, se puso en forma, se arregló el cabello, compró lentes de contacto, y dejó salir su encantadora personalidad, convirtiéndose él también en un guaperas muy seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces se preguntarán que hace en este momento Prompto en el baño de la habitación que comparte con Noctis, en un motel en medio de ninguna parte, siendo auto consiente de su apariencia estudiando con el ceño fruncido el espejo, no su reflejo, sino ese maldito espejo que parece estar burlándose de él y que no puede evitar traer de su memoria el recuerdo de la noche anterior, de aquella maldita conversación de borrachos que empezó todo el tumulto en su mente.

* * *

Tras un día largo y monótono en la carretera Prompto, Noctis, Gladiolus e Ignis decidieron tomarse un descanso y premiarse a sí mismos con unos tragos. Unas cuantas cervezas y bromas después trajeron a colación el tema de como los dos mejores amigos llegaron a serlo, e inevitablemente con él llegó el embarazoso tema de la secundaria.

Noctis, siendo el guapo heredero al trono, atraía a chicas y chicos por igual, con su aire de misterio logró crear un sólido grupo de fans que solo creció con el tiempo. Prompto, siempre el buen amigo, se veía obligado a alejar a la gente con un palo para evitar que el joven guaperas perdiera su pudor, no es como si Prompto estuviera protegiendo sus propios intereses al mismo tiempo, claro que no, como se atreven a pensarlo.

Obviamente si habían hablado del fan club de Noctis debían hablar también del de Prompto, porque si bien no era tan grande como el del joven príncipe, su amable y noble personalidad, así como su musculosa y bella apariencia atraía a la gente. Con su encantadora sonrisa y abierta personalidad Prompto se convirtió en el galán de la escuela y sus supuestas aventuras amorosas, que él anónimamente se encargaba de difundir, se volvieron legendarias en los años por venir. Sus besos se presumían de ser los mejores, y se decía que con sus rubios cabellos y penetrantes ojos azules lograba volver loco a chicos y chicas por igual.

Pero eso no era verdad, él jamás había besado a nadie, y se encargaba de dejarle claro a todas las personas con las que salía el hecho de que no buscaba nada más que una amistad porque quería guardar todas sus primeras veces para alguien especial por más cursi que sonara eso, eso sí, era un gran amigo y todas las personas que lo rodeaban no dudaban en confiar en él y apoyarlo, así que por respeto a su intimidad nunca negaban ni afirmaban nada.

Y fue así como Noctis se forjó la idea de que Prompto era un gran amante y por supuesto un "besador" profesional, aunque en el fondo los dos sabían que eso no era verdad, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

* * *

Y eso una vez más nos trae al momento de duda frente al espejo.

Con sus ojos fijos en su reflejo, la mano hecha puño con el labial fuertemente apretado, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que podría hacerlo, podría seguir adelante, superar su estúpido crush en su mejor amigo, cumplir su papel como padrino y apoyarlo sin tener que ocultarse, sin guardar siempre apariencias, y relajarse por fin en su presencia. Si lo dejaba ir, por fin se podría quitar esa carga de los hombros y aliviar el dolor en su corazón cada vez que recordaba que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad, ese maldito dolor que aun ahora lo desgarraba por dentro mientras se decía a sí mismo que un beso lo cambiaría todo, con solo un beso podría fortalecer su decisión.

Con lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos y un gruñido de desesperación en su garganta, tomó el labial y empezó a dibujar con él en el espejo: primero unos delicados labios, luego una fina nariz, seguida de unos ojos en forma de almendra enmarcados por un rostro angular y largos mechones de suave cabello, aunque algo desaliñado que le caía sobre los ojos. Ciertamente era un bello dibujo, y en el fondo de su subconsciente vagamente registró que se parecía a alguien, aunque no logró descifrar quién en los pocos segundos que le tomo estampar torpemente sus labios contra el espejo en un frenético intento de olvidar el dolor y la incertidumbre.

Con el paso de los segundos el beso se volvió más violento, más desesperando y sin darse cuanta había dejado caer el labial y había empezado a golpear suavemente el espejo. Con los ojos cerrados escuchó cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta súbitamente.

-Prompto, ¿has visto el maquillaje de Lunafreya? Juraría que lo deje sobre el… ¿Prompto, me puedes explicar porque, y no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, estas besando una versión femenina mía?

Con la cara sonrojada y un poco más de agresión de la que pretendía le grito - ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas jamás a mencionar ni una sola palabra de esto, nunca!

Sin batir ni una pestaña por el tono de su amigo, Noctis levantó una ceja y le respondió con un tono plano - ¿Y bien, yo que sacó de esto?

Con un gruñido de frustración, pero en el fondo aliviado de que pudiera salir fácilmente del problema le contesto con un fingido tono de enfado - ¿Qué quiere, su majestad? ¿De qué forma podría convencerlo este humilde siervo de que guarde silencio sobre esta vergonzosa situación?

Con una sonrisa auto satisfecha le contesto -Sabía que lo verías a mi manera, solo tengo una condición a cambio de mí silencio.

\- ¿Cuál? - Ni bien había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando un _flash_ lo dejó atontado, y vio a un sonriente Noctis con el celular aún en sus manos.

-No pude resistir computar tú _amplia_ sonrisa para la posteridad, además tengo que vengarme de alguna forma de la vergüenza que me han hecho pasar tus selfies aleatorias en los momentos menos oportunos. – Dijo Noctis dando un paso hacia Prompto mientras ausentemente le acariciaba la mejilla. -Deberías lavarte la cara, podrías audicionar para el papel del Guasón con todo ese labial en la cara.

Aún aturdido por el flash, Prompto tardó un par de segundos en registrar los suaves labios que se habían posado castamente sobre los suyos. Antes de poder reaccionar Noctis alejó el rostro, pero Prompto notó el suave rosado que coloreaba sus mejillas y estaba seguro de que las suyas lucían igual, intento abrir la boca para articular sonido cuando se vio interrumpido.

-Cállate, este será nuestro pequeño secreto. -Dijo el príncipe guiñándole el ojo, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltearse una vez más para decirle con tono socarrón y autosatisfecho. -Prompto, _cariño_ , cierra la boca, no queremos que alguien entre y te vea con cara de bobo, ¿verdad? Eso solo serviría para perpetuar el estereotipo de los rubios tontos, y últimamente no te has distinguido por ser el más brillante, así que hazte a ti mismo ese favor. Voy a terminar de empacar nuestras cosas, no te quedes mucho rato contemplando lo guapo que eres que se nos hará tarde y créeme, no quieres que los otros te vean así.

Prompto cerró la boca, mirando embobado como Noctis se fue cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. En ese momento todo pensamiento racional decidió huir de su cerebro y solo acató a ausentemente tocarse los labios.

-Ese maldito presumido. - Maldijo entre dientes mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban para combinar con el rojo del labial aún esparcido sobre sus labios.


End file.
